Control
by dontwaitupxx
Summary: Bella is about to meet Edward's family for the first time. Jasper may be fed to a super-saturated point, but is that enough to stop him from attacking? One-shot.


Control

By: dontwaitupxx

* * *

Bella pouted, as she had been forced into the car by an unstoppable force, mainly Edward's arms, to go visit his family. Sure, she should be excited; meeting her boyfriend's family for the first time would have any girl excited, but she wasn't just any girl, and Edward most certainly wasn't just any guy.

She certainly wanted to meet his family; there was no doubt about that, but she knew from informal glances to the Cullens lunch table that the Cullens were more beautiful than Bella had ever seen. In comparison, she saw herself as the awkward turtle while the Cullens were graceful swans swimming in a starlit oasis. She knew that meeting them might literally kill her self esteem. But she truly wanted to meet them, for obvious reasons.

Edward had told her not to worry about it at all. He had told her that they would love her and that they had been dying to meet her. She knew better than that though, but his buttery golden eyes had told her that everything that he was saying was one hundred percent true, and that everything that his family would say and do for her was one hundred percent genuine and one hundred percent out of the bottom of their hearts.

_And yet their hearts aren't beating… _ Bella thought to herself, thankful that her protective mind kept Edward's out of hers. She knew that that was only a figure of speech, and that kindness came with the person, not the body that they had. She was really only concerned about Rosalie, and Edward had told her not even to acknowledge that she was there. In the back of her mind, she thought that Edward was only saying that to get back at Rosalie for something; a punishment of not having everyone's eyes and thoughts about her. But Edward's eyes had convinced her that he was telling the truth, that Rosalie was just being Rosalie; nothing personal really, just Rosalie.

Bella knew Emmett would welcome her in with huge open arms. She was almost positive that Edward would be sending him vibes not to crush Bella. She was well aware that she was indeed crush-able, and she had been confirmed so by Edward, so many times when she wanted to go past the carefully written line that Edward had written, but with the control of a dictator: you pass that line, and you could die. She had never actually met Emmett, but she knew that she was liked by him. Edward's eyes had convinced her so.

She had already met Alice or more Alice met her. Skipping up to her, smile plastered on her face, as graceful as an angel that was just sent down from Heaven by God. She had poked her tiny little nose into her face and said the most simplest of all greetings: "Hello!" Alice had been friends with Bella from the very start, but it had taken Bella some time to actually get used to Alice's presence around her. Sure, anyone could become friends with Alice so easily – her personality was extremely likeable by anyone – and it would take a complete idiot and jerk not to like her, but there was just something Bella couldn't precisely pinpoint that made her a little uneasy about Alice at first. Only once Bella had found out that they were vampires – and had accepted that fact understandingly and with open arms was it that she was completely comfortable around Alice, and once she was comfortable, Alice ended up showing her all of the wonders of the world – mainly fashion – being introduced to soft, cashmere jackets and pretty shirts to replace her baggy t-shirts and army jackets. But Bella simply wasn't ready to put down _those _yet, so when meeting Edward's family for the first time, she wore baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and a green, loose-fitting jacket. But Alice was certain she'd break Bella down eventually…

The last of the Cullen kids was Jasper, and he was the most mysterious out of the five. He hardly talked to Bella, never truly made eye contact with her, and always seemed to be the farthest away from _everyone _in the cafeteria. It was a wonder how he made it through class without killing his table partner sitting next to him. If he was ever looking at something, it was always in a transfixed way, a look on his face that one could only describe as him contemplating something fiercely. Those rare times when Bella could hear him speaking, he had a faint trace of a southern accent and spoke with utmost clarity and perfect grammar, especially when he was speaking to ladies. He had the best manners of the three kids, Emmett obviously being the worst with the manners, and he never slouched and never sat down when there was a lady standing. All of him was simply curious, how he was such a gentleman in the twenty-first century. You could hardly find any of those anymore, mind Edward, and to the dismay to the swooning girls at his school, he was taken. _Obviously._

In the car ride to the Cullen's house, Edward's eyes were concentrated straight at the road, and Bella found this odd, for it didn't take much for Edward to drive. He was usually a very skilled triple-tasker in the least, and he wasn't talking, wasn't listening to music; Bella didn't even think he was _breathing, _even just for the fun of it.

"Hey," Bella mumbled, rubbing his arm, "You okay?"

Edward sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the wheel, all the while keeping in a perfectly straight line on the road, "We had a problem with Jasper, last week," He moved his head off of the wheel and looked at Bella in the eyes, "We were hunting, feeding, and at the worst time anyone could come by, some hikers came into distance and Jasper could smell them," He shifted his eyes back to the road making a left turn, "He was hungry – no, starving – and his eyes were blacker than black. Humans can't see that color, but English speaking vampires call that shade of black noire. He smelled the humans hiking through, and," Edward sighed, looking down, "It took me, Emmett and Carlisle to restrain him. I am positive the hikers got away – Jasper's growling sounded even more deadly than a fully grown grizzly bear, and I could hear the hikers' minds, screaming for help as they ran away. The hikers didn't see Jasper, thank God. But it was the growling that got them scared." Edward looked out the side window, "I don't even know why I'm taking you here, but I wasn't lying before – they will immediately love you, and that's how they somehow convinced me to let you come. Jasper said that he'd be on his best behavior and that if he does attack, he gave me permission to kill him," Edward's look was grim, "He would say that; that's the soldier in him, I'd say. I wouldn't kill him though – Carlisle wouldn't like it."

Bella gulped quietly – even she couldn't hear it – but Edward did. An alarmed look came into his eyes and he pulled the car over, stopping at the side of the road. He grasped her hands in his cold ones, and she visibly shivered. Edward looked even more alarmed after that.

"Bella, I would never let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" Edward asked, his eyes sinking into her soul.

"Yes, I know that." Bella said softly, intertwining her fingers into Edward's, savoring the moment.

"Bella, you know that I _would_ kill for you, right?" Edward asked, moving a little bit closer.

"It's not like I want you to, though." Bella mumbled, looking down.

"But you know that I would, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then just know that the entire time that you're there, that you're going to be safe, and that I will never let anyone hurt you." Edward said, letting go of her hands, "Everyone just fed until they were full, including me," Bella didn't have to guess based on his eyes, "people probably won't even think about feeding from you, and if they do," Edward put a finger to his temple, "I'll know."

Bella smiled and leaned onto his shoulder, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Edward said, kissing her forehead.

He then put the car back into drive and headed down the road. In the pit of his stomach, however, he knew something wasn't right.

* * *

They arrived outside of the Cullens nearly all-glass house. Bella stared astonished. It was so _big! _Far larger than any other house she had seen in Forks.

Edward noticed this and grinned, straight teeth gleaming, "So what do you think?"

Bella kept staring, "I think you could fit all of forks in here – and still have room!"

Edward laughed, "Esme has been wanting to have a party here – to invite all of Forks here, in fact. However, she would do this knowing people would decline, so she might've invited the next town over," Edward laughed, "Come on, let's go inside!"

In half a blink, Edward had gone from the driver's seat to Bella's side of the car, the door already open for her. Bella blushed scarlet.

"Um, Bella…" Edward started, "Try not to blush while inside the house. Not to say that you blushing isn't absolutely delicious to look at, however… it is a house full of vampires, and you blushing might not prove to be the greatest of outcomes."

"I'm only human…" Bella muttered under her breath.

"You may only be human, but try to control your emotions."

Edward took Bella's hand and guided her towards the front steps of the giant mansion. The mansion was surrounded by an enormous forest, and Bella could hardly tell that there was even civilization nearby. The skies were simply marvelous in the mid-afternoon sun from behind the clouds, small bits of light poking in from a select few parts of the sky. It gave the house a mystical aroma to it, making the house seem like it was in a far away land, away from all of the troubles of the world.

When Edward and Bella reached the front step at the front door, Bella reached for the doorknob and Edward laughed. Before Bella could reach the door, the door was thrown open, and Emmett appeared there, as tall and muscular and beautiful as he had ever been. Edward let go of Bella's hand, knowing Emmett's intentions, and all too quickly, Bella was engulfed in a giant hug that only Emmett could truly give.

"What's up, Bella?" Emmett exclaimed, twirling her around once and then setting her down. Edward laughed again.

"Ah, nothing much," Bella said, tucking her hair behind her ear; embarrassed.

"Aww, Bella! Don't be like that." Emmett said, motioning her inside, "Come on in! You have got to meet the rest of Ed's family!"

At that last comment, Edward scowled.

Bella was ushered in by Emmett and was able to see all of the family in the great room. Carlisle and Esme were standing near the kitchen doors, hand in hand, looking like the picture-perfect American-Dream couple. Their children, though not related, completed the dream family. Alice was standing by the center piano smiling broadly at Bella as she walked in, Rosalie was standing over by the stair case past the kitchen, looking at gorgeous as ever, and having more of a nonchalant gaze towards Bella; she had probably been warned ahead of time to be on her best behavior. Jasper was standing in the corner opposing the corner where the front foyer spilled into the great room, as far away from Bella as someone could manage, while still being in the same room as her. He had a solemn look upon his face, though he still did seem happy to see her.

Alice took two wide steps over towards Bella and wrapped her arms around her in a very graceful hug. Bella, embarrassed again, laughed to herself and tried to be comforting, patting Alice's marble back. As Alice stepped back, she noticed the garments that Bella was wearing.

"Oh, Bella! What happened to the sweaters you liked so much?" Alice pouted, but still looking just as lovely.

"Oh, well, um, I do like my green jacket!" Bella tried to joke, ending with a lame laugh.

"Oh, well we'll just have to fix that," Alice said, patting her arm, "Won't we?"

Bella looked to the ground unsurely as Alice skipped her way over to Jasper's side. She patted his hand, in a way, telling him give his greetings.

Jasper cleared his throat and spoke: "Hello, Bella."

"Hi Jasper," Bella said, unsurely, "It's nice to see you again."

"Mmmm…" Jasper hummed, and took in another breath.

The next three seconds went by in a blur for Bella, and were the worst three seconds of Edward's life.

As Jasper took in another breath, Bella's scent had drafted over to his corner of the room. As he sniffed her scent, his eyes turned black, regardless of how full he was from his feeding just moments earlier. Alice was entirely useless at the moment, receiving a vision of what the inevitable future would bring. Edward heard what was going on in Jasper's mind before he saw in, and was sprinting towards Jasper half a millisecond before Bella saw it. Jasper began running towards Bella; her scent. Regardless of Edward's head start, Jasper managed to avoid Edward's grasp. Emmett, entirely aware of what was going on, threw himself in front of Bella, in an attempt to shield her away from Jasper.

But Jasper was too strong. When a vampire is in their predator mode, they truly are stronger that what they are when they aren't in that mode. Jasper pushed Emmett to the side like a rag doll. From behind, Rosalie and Carlisle grabbed Jasper from behind, but he was too strong. He flicked them off like rodents and made a grab towards Bella. Bella screamed when contact was made; Jasper being all too rough for a human's safety. One hand made a grab at the bottom of her chin, and the other hand clapped at her collarbone. By this time, Alice's vision was finished, and before her eyes, she saw what her vision predicted.

"_Jasper! Don't_!" Alice cried out.

He bit.

The second after Jasper bit, he was knocked off of his feet by Edward, pinning him to the ground. As Jasper struggled, Emmett came over and wrestled his arms above his head, which were slashing at Edward's face. Alice knelt by his head and tried to talk him back to senses. Jasper: screaming, flailing; he sounded like an enraged animal.

Carlisle knelt next to Bella, trying to hold her still and to keep her from hurting herself any more. The bite was on her neck; a short way away from her brain and her heart. The bite mark was deep. Too deep.

"Edward!" Carlisle roared. From the way that Bella's veins were popping out, he knew that she was in no way to be saved.

Edward came up next to Carlisle, breathing heavily. It took all of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme to force Jasper outside, and away from Bella. Edward had his head in his hands, swearing under his breath.

"Edward…" Carlisle said softly, "You heard?"

"Oh God…" Edward groaned, "By God, I just met the poor girl! I _just _started to get to know her! I bring her home once. She can't even stay human for _one damn visit!"_ Edward pulled at his hair, "She didn't even get a _choice _in this! How is she going to explain this to her _father? _She's all he has left, and now, _he won't even be able to see her again. _I thought she'd be okay. I _thought _she would be able to survive one afternoon away… this isn't the life that she would want to live. I may as well just kill her now. Maybe she still has a chance at Heaven…"

"So you're going to kill her without her permission too?" Carlisle questioned, frowning, "I thought I knew you better, Edward. You know she doesn't deserve to die. She shouldn't have to become a vampire, either, but _we couldn't control that. _We may be vampires, but we're not God, and it's not up to you to play God for her. Let's let her become a vampire for now. Maybe she'll enjoy it. But she shouldn't die over something that she hadn't any control over."

Carlisle sighed, "Go outside, get some fresh air… I'll handle things from here."

"I can't just leave her, though."

"You're obviously not thinking straight, even if you do have a vampire mind. Go outside. Please, talk things over with Jasper. He can't be feeling the best about these circumstances either."

Edward took a glance at Bella, swallowed his pride, and headed out the back door. That poor piano would never stand a chance.

Carlisle looked down at Bella and sighed, "Little girl… we may not know you very well… but you're one of us now. Welcome to the family…"

* * *

AN: It has taken me two years to complete this, but I will say that I am happy with this. Since Sabotage is being delayed a bit, I wanted to pop something out, just to entertain you guys. I hope you enjoyed it!

love,

dontwaitupxx


End file.
